


Red Curtains

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Marriage, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is married to his own cousin, Elizabeth Midford. While he cares for her like a family, in his heart he keeps a secret that will surely ruin his life if the secret ever gets out. He will be judged by the society.Ciel Phantomhive remain faithful to his lover, Sebastian Michaelis. And he wished to live a life with him instead. But one day, few years later, Elizabeth is expected to carry a child and Sebastian, a jealous demon, will have to choose to stay and watch his own lover have a life and illusions of a perfect family with another. Or, consume his soul.Or perhaps, there's another way. But he knows that there's a price to pay.





	1. Chapter One - Start With A Letter

    "  _This is a bad idea...._ " thought Ciel Phantomhive.  _" He will be mad at me. He will.... right ? "_

Today, is surprisingly such a cheerful day at the Phantomhive Manor. It's not really like those days when Elizabeth Midford come to visit her cousin to have a dance party or to simply celebrate his birthday. In fact, there's no guests at all and there's only Ciel and his lover, Sebastian Michaelis in the manor at the moment. And Ciel _hate_ the fact that at the moment, he's keeping such a burden in his heart, a secret he doesn't even know how to keep any longer. 

     Sebastian have arranged a splendid breakfast for the two of them. Without all the other servants around, they can act and do whatever they please. They can even kiss in the hallway, in the garden, and practically anywhere in the estate without worry weighing their shoulders. At the moment, Ciel pity his lover. Sebastian is rather cheerful today, so cheerful, as if this is the best day of his life. Perhaps it's because he gets to be with his lover all alone today. But then again, the news he's about to tell his lover will ruin this very day, and big chance, their entire relationship. 

     Ciel knows that Sebastian will remain loyal to him no matter what. But he wants more than that. He wants his love as well. With this news he's about to tell, he may lose his lover's love for him. He's frightened. 

 

     " Ciel, are you alright ? " Sebastian smiled at him a little. " Ever since you received the letter from the queen-" 

     " Yes, this is.... um... " Ciel refused to touch his food. Big chance he's gonna cry after this, if Sebastian decide to yell at him or even leave him without words. He refused to look at him either, big blue eyes towards his own hands the whole time, playing with the rim of his white shirt. " The letter... " 

     " What about it ? " asked Sebastian, curious and worry. Is it a case ? Is it about Ciel's parents ?  " Babe, please look at me. " he said softly, reaching out to touch Ciel's cheek but instead, Ciel get up quickly from his seat. 

     This is serious, he never see Ciel act like this before. 

     " The queen wants me to marry my cousin as soon as possible. It's something about our family history.... we.... the queen wants the Midford family to help. " said Ciel quietly, barely above a whisper. 

     " That's nonsense, you're too young! Let me find a way to get you out of this- " 

     " No! You can't Sebastian. It is my duty to serve the queen, and it is my damn duty to marry her! " Ciel wished that his voice wasn't trembling when he said that, but really, he's holding back tears. He looks up at Sebastian once, and in those blue orbs, Sebastian can see how brokenhearted and frightened he is. Ciel expect to see him yell at him, turn into his true form and just consume his soul right there, right now. But if anything, Sebastian only stared at him in pure shock.

_" I... want to be with you. "_ Ciel said softly, afraid to anger his lover. 

     

     


	2. The Phantomhive Manor

     Elizabeth Midford is a girl with a rare beauty indeed. A pair of green eyes that would sometimes reminds Ciel Phantomhive of emeralds, like that pretty necklace that he would soon give to her as a gift. This is a gift that his own mother had picked on her own for her. Ciel knows how much his parents think that his union with Elizabeth would be the perfect one. "  _I've known her my entire life. Of course she's the perfect one for me, huh ? "_ thought Ciel bitterly. 

Everything should be the best for her. She is born with that, everything that a girl would wish in life; a beauty, wealth, a kind heart, determination, and a handsome young lad she soon will be wed. 

     Ciel Phantomhive alone wished that his own life will be that lucky. He can't believe that he would actually envy his own future wife. Ciel knows in his heart of how much that girl love him. And for that reason alone, he envy her. She gets to marry someone she love. While here he is, a young heart is crying for a lover that could never be accepted by society alone, condemned by God. He feels selfish for this. But sometimes he can't help it.

     So like tonight, he would cry alone in his bedroom. Knowing full well that Sebastian could hear him but there's no doubt that his lover choose to ignore him tonight. He's hurted too, Ciel knows that. 

     If Sebastian could cry, Ciel thought that he would. 

     But the truth is, he wouldn't. Instead, his demon heart is hardened. 

     

~ 

 

     Ciel Phantomhive needs his touch. _His words, his kiss, he needs to be able to hold him and even more than that. He needs him now._ So when Sebastian dressed him early in the morning, he finds himself leaned in to his touch. But Sebastian was too cold and his face was too stern-looking. To tell you the truth, Ciel is scared of him. Not really to the fact that Sebastian might choose to kill him _now,_ but because he's afraid that Sebastian would just leave him then and there. 

He was quiet the entire time too. Too quiet. Ciel wished that he can make him say something, anything. But in truth perhaps, if he hear him talk now, hear his words.... he might cry again. 

     He had breakfast in the garden, alone. After that, he impatiently waiting for his fiancee to come to the manor, to talk. Obviously, he thinks that she's rather eager to do this; to marry as soon as possible. 

" It's so nice to see you again, Ciel. " said Elizabeth sweetly, giving her cousin a hug. There's no cheerful laugh or sweet giggle when she come into the room. If Ciel could guess, she's nervous at the moment. She's still young, just like him, after all. This decision is too big for them both, but in truth, all that the queen needs is formality. Something that can make sure that The Phantomhive and The Midford is bound to be together for real. She needs the two families to be her guard dog, and her sword. To use them, really. But the two of them knows their obligations all too well to object. 

     " Are you sure about this, then ? " asked Elizabeth with a rather worried expression. The hot english breakfast tea that Sebastian just offered her looks tempting, but honestly, she can feel that she's too nervous to even drink a cup of tea. She looks at her dear cousin and smile softly, realizing the fact that she loved him so much and the fact that she have to marry him so soon can be one of the best or the worst thing that could happen to her. She wonders if Ciel feel the same way, but all she could see is sadness in his eyes. Probably he don't want to do this yet; he wants his youth, which is understandable. But the fact that she never notice how uncomfortable Ciel looks while Sebastian's around, or how many time he will avert his gaze to Sebastian to see if Sebastian will _ever_ looking back at him directly, will work to his advantage. 

     " We have no choice, Elizabeth. I wish that we can arrange it as soon as possible. " said Ciel. 

     " But we- " 

     " I'm afraid any other matters shouldn't have ruin any of this arrangement. The Queen needs us, as we know it. " Ciel quickly cut her off, wishing that this 'meeting' would be over soon so he could talk to Sebastian. And finally for once, he look at her. " Listen to me, dear Lizzy. To tell you the truth, i'm not ready to do this. All the Queen needs is only the marriage itself for the sake of formality. We don't need to act like husband and wife for years to come. We can still be like this; cousins, family. No matter what happens, you mean something to me. " 

" But of course, everyone would expect us to- " 

      Once again, Ciel quickly cut her off. He holds both of her hands this time. " Only then, i shall. I will treat you with the most respect that you deserve and care for you. " his gaze turn to Sebastian once, and this time, Sebastian is looking at him. 


End file.
